


Far From Home

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Accident, Alone, Gen, Hurt, Isolated, Rescue, Stranded, call - Freeform, car crash, injured, on the job, vehicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: The squad is involved in a vehicle collision on an isolated back road, far from the city. Too far to wait for another squad to arrive. With Dr. Brackett providing some guidance over the bio-phone the engine crew work together to save the lives of their crew members and friends. The emotional pain can be just as destructive as the physical pain.





	Far From Home

A cloud of dust billowed into the air as Squad 51 and Engine 51 made their way to the scene of their latest call. The call in question had taken the stationhouse through several sparsely populated back roads that reached their outermost jurisdiction. Fewer and fewer houses lined the roads the further the station traveled. Despite the beautiful day and clear weather there was no sign of other people in the area, which gave the call an unnaturally spooky vibe.

Inside the Squad dispatch called back over the radio. _'Station 51: cancel_.'

Johnny Gage picked up their radio and responded to dispatch. "Station 51."

Roy DeSoto turned off the siren and slipped off his helmet. He could feel Johnny's annoyance. "Just go ahead and say it partner. I know you want to."

"Man, how do we end up driving for almost twenty minutes only to get a 'cancel' on a possible gas leak?"

"Maybe they found the leak and plugged it up." Roy playfully suggested.

"Funny." Johnny rubbed at his dark hair. "you know, I just got the weirdest feeling that today is going to be far more interesting than a cancelled call out in the middle of 'scenic nowhere'".

* * *

Captain Hank Stanley looked down at his watch noting the time of the day. "It's ten after four. There's no way that'll be the last call of the day."

Chet Kelley, who was sitting as per usual in the seat behind his captain chimed in with his own opinion on the matter. "And there's no way we won't be hearing about it from Johnny back at the station."

"You're probably right. So could you do us all a favor Chet?"

"What's that Cap?"

"Lay off him, will ya'?"

"I will, but I can't make any promises on behalf of 'The Phantom'." He answered with a mischievous grin.

"Well, if you see 'The Phantom' let him know I'd gladly put his name at the top of the list for latrine duty for the next six months."

"Sure Cap," Chet's grin disappeared. "I'll let him know."

Mike Stoker and Marco Lopez kept their silence despite their amusement, they didn't dare invite the wrath of 'The Phantom'.

Navigating the seldom driven back roads was a bit of a challenge for both Roy and Mike. The uneven and poorly maintained dirt roads made it cumbersome for the large vehicles. The thick overgrowth from the wild, unkempt brush that lined the roads obstructed the view making it virtually impossible to see anything or anyone traveling along the adjacent road.

As the Squad drove through the seemingly clear intersection, a large Cadillac, traveling at a dangerously high speed, suddenly barreled into the side of the Squad with brutal force.

From the Engine cab Captain Stanley could only watch helplessly as his paramedics, and friends, were forced off the road. The two vehicles came to a halt only because they slammed into the trunk of an incredibly large tree twenty feet from the road. Broken glass shattered all over the road and grassy field while the sound of crunching metal filled the air. The sound echoed painfully long even after the two vehicles finally came to a violent stop after impacting the tree.

"Oh God!" Stanley said what everyone else was already thinking as he instinctively grabbed the radio. "Dispatch this is Engine 51; report of a two vehicle collision at Oakhurst Road and Mulberry. Squad 51 _is_ involved; request a second Squad to our location and an ambulance."

 _'Engine 51._ '

Captain Stanley exited the cab of the engine and visually assessed the horrific scene he had been forced to witness. The squad had been 't-boned' by the Cadillac, the majority of the impact focused on the driver's side door. The Cadillac had pinned the mangled squad against the enormous tree which would make rescuing the vehicle occupants much more difficult.

Smoke began billowing from beneath the Cadillac's hood, the smoke increasing in thickness and darkness.

"Chet, Marco! Get the lines ready, the 'Caddy' is smoking!" With his 'captain' mode kicking in Stanley managed to set aside his personal concern for Johnny and Roy until the unseen fire was doused.

* * *

Inside the squad Johnny slowly became aware of an intense pounding in his head. Muffled, familiar voices in the distance helped pull his thoughts back into the real world. Opening his eyes Johnny squinted, his blurry vision slowly clearing. Looking around the cab he focused on Roy, unconscious and slumped over the steering wheel.

"Roy...?" Johnny asked in a quiet voice. "Roy!"

As he reached for his partner a sharp, burning pain shot down his right shoulder and down into his hand. His arm was undeniably broken. Johnny shifted as much of his own weight as he could away from his right side to keep the pain at a minimum. Using his undamaged left hand Johnny pressed his two forefingers against the side of Roy's neck to check for a pulse. It was there, slow and shallow.

"Roy?" Johnny tried to rouse Roy from his state of unconsciousness. "Roy can you hear me?"

Roy remained completely still. A small trickle of blood ran down his forehead and dripped down onto the steering wheel. A large spider web crack in the windshield seemed like the culprit, but the interior was littered with broken shards of glass of all sizes. Any one piece of glass could've caused the injury.

Johnny braced himself for impending pain as he positioned himself uncomfortably inside the crumpled cab so he could continue to assess Roy. Still using his only good hand Johnny carefully checked Roy's chest for any sign of damage to his ribs that could inhibit his breathing or caused secondary damage to his heart. Roy was breathing unnaturally slow and labored. Two of Roy's ribs were clearly broken, the bones shifting beneath Johnny's touch.

"Damn..." Johnny said aloud to himself. "Hang on Roy, just hang on."

Continuing to check Roy's condition Johnny was relieved to find that there was no evidence of internal bleeding in Roy's abdomen.

"That's good, that's good Roy! You're a little busted up but not completely broken." Speaking to Roy helped steady his own nerves.

Next Johnny checked Roy's neck for injury. As his fingers carefully ran the length of Roy's neck and down his back Johnny let out the nervous breath he had been holding. Roy's neck and spine seemed to have escaped severe injury, just a few bruises.

"I'm sorry Roy, but I have to do this..."

Johnny put his arm across Roy's chest, mindful of the broken ribs, and slowly lifted Roy's limp body up and away from the steering wheel until Roy was sitting up straight in his seat again. The process was slow and painful, for both men. Johnny gritted his teeth as the pressure from Roy's dead weight strained his entire body sending the pain shooting down his broken arm all over again.

Once Roy was sitting back upright Johnny put his hand over Roy's bloodied forehead to hold his head and neck steady. In this position Roy was able to breathe easier, his airway unobstructed and straightened.

"Just hang on a little longer Roy, we'll be okay."

* * *

After opening the hood of the burning Cadillac Chet and Marco easily extinguished the flames and slammed the hood back down to smother any potential remaining hot spots.

Captain Stanley and Mike pulled away the broken driver's side window from the Cadillac to check on the single occupant behind the wheel. The unknown man was covered in his own blood and not moving. A broken liquor bottle was sitting on the floor near his feet.

Mike pressed his fingers against the man's neck and felt nothing. He looked toward Captain Stanley and shook his head.

"We can't do anything for him, but we can still do something for them." Captain Stanley had been silently watching the squad for any sign of life. He had seen Johnny moving around through the cracked windshield of the cab and felt a twinge of relief. "Let's move."

Unable to get to the passenger's side door, it was pinned shut against the trunk of the tree, Captain Stanley focused on the driver's side door. The Cadillac kept the door from being accessed but the window had been broken out during the crash.

"Roy? John?" Captain Stanley focused on keeping his voice steady and cool. "Can you hear me?"

"Cap?" Johnny managed to answer, his pounding headache made every sound and every movement an excruciating experience. "I can hear you..."

"How bad?" There was no point in asking _if_ they were hurt, there was not denying it. "Can you move?"

"My arm's broken and Roy's in real rough shape. Broken ribs and probable concussion. I can move a little, but not enough to help him."

"Alright, just relax. We'll get the jaws and get you out of there in no time."

Johnny took in a deep breath and winced in pain. His ears were starting to ring and vision began to tunnel. "You'll need to get Rampart on the line..."

"John?"

"I think... I'm think I'm going to pass out... on you." His hand went limp and fell away from Roy's forehead.

Captain Stanley could only watch helplessly as Johnny lost consciousness and fell silent.

* * *

 

It was a much appreciated and all too rarely quiet day at Rampart General Hospital. Head Nurse Dixie McCall had been monitoring the radio in the bay station and heard Engine 51 call in the accident. As a nurse she was able to keep calm and professional but as a friend to both Johnny and Roy she was expectedly worried. She had another nurse inform Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early of the situation.

Dr. Kelley Brackett exited his office and made a beeline for the bay station. "Anything develop yet Dix?"

"No, not yet."

He wrung his hands together as he approached the silent radio. "I hate auto collisions almost as much as I hate house fires." Impatience filled the air as he stood waiting for the crew to make contact over the bio-phone.

"I know what you mean." Dixie absentmindedly began organizing the patient files in front of her. "But I think I hate waiting most of all."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

* * *

Captain Stanley kept his cool as he continued to take control of the unfortunate situation. "Chet, Marco, get the crowbars and peel the windshield back. Mike, get the jaws and a chain. We need to get the steering column pulled back and away from Roy before we can get to him."

Each man knew his role and acted with flawless professionalism.

Carefully Chet and Marco positioned their crowbars at the top corners of the windshield and worked together to peel the broken glass back, away from their injured colleagues. The windshield awkwardly fell from its normally fixed position across the crumpled hood of the squad. Chet slid the cracked pane of glass onto the grass next to the squad.

Marco reached his hand into the exposed cab to check on his friends' conditions. He pressed his fingers against Johnny's neck and silently thanked the Heavens that he was still alive. Reaching over he did the same for Roy. When he found Roy's pulse he thanked the Heavens a second time. Neither man reacted to Marco's touch. "They're still alive, but they aren't moving!"

Now able to reach the steering column Mike wrapped one end of the chain around it, then wrapped the opposite end around the jaws of life. Using controlled speed and force the jaws roared to life and steadily pried the steering column upward and away from Roy.

"That's good!" Marco had been closely monitoring the situation and signaled for Mike to stop.

Mike shut off the jaws while Marco removed the chain from inside the squad.

With his turnout coat in hand Captain Stanley slipped it into the squad's cab and draped it over Johnny and Roy, covering their faces and upper bodies. "We need to get the roof of the cab off before we can move them. Let's get to it."

"Right Cap!" Chet and Marco returned to the engine to retrieve two small, but powerful hand saws and protective face masks.

"Mike." Captain Stanley addressed the engineer. "We're going to have to set up the line to Rampart, think you can find the bio-phone?"

Mike looked at the heavily damaged storage compartments at the side of the squad. "I'll need the crowbar, but I think I can get it."

"Good man."

* * *

Dr. Joe Early arrived in the bay station, a mug of cold coffee in his hands. "Kel, Dix, any news?"

Dixie shook her head solemnly. "No."

Dr. Brackett crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "I don't like this. If Johnny and Roy were both injured in the accident, then they'll have to wait until the second squad arrives for any treatment. And we don't know how many occupants were in the other car. I just don't like it."

"Do you know how far away they are?" Dr. Early had heard about the accident but didn't have all the details yet.

"They're on the back roads. Mulberry and something."

"Mulberry? I know that road."

"Should we be worried?"

"Only about the time it'll take for the second squad to respond, for the ambulance to arrive and for the ambulance to reach us here."

"That far, huh?"

Dr. Early slowly nodded his head. "Kel, I hate to say this but..."

"They may not be able to wait for help." Dr. Brackett finished now fully understanding Dr. Early's concern. "But what can we do besides wait?"

"Well, it may be unprofessional, maybe even illegal in the eyes of some, but we may have to rely on the engine crew as our eyes and our hands."

Dixie's blue eyes widened with surprise. "You mean talk the engine crew through the treatment process?"

Dr. Early slightly shrugged his shoulders. "Our options are limited."

Dr. Brackett tagged on. "And so is the engine crew's medical training."

"I know. But as you recall Johnny and Roy, and all the other paramedics in the county, had virtually no medical training whatsoever when they joined the program. Look how quickly they learned the proper techniques, how to identify one type of injury from another and observe any all details that may save a victim's life later on."

Both Dr. Brackett and Dixie were still obviously skeptical.

"And," Dr. Early continued. "I know for a fact that after the snakebite incident a few years ago Johnny and Roy decided to give the rest of their stationhouse a '101' in basic treatment."

Dr. Brackett arched his eyebrows. "You mean they know how to start I.V.'s or insert a tracheal tube?"

"I can't answer one way or the other."

Dr. Brackett mentally weighed the pros and cons of potentially allowing the engine crew to treat the paramedics, if absolutely necessary. He sighed. "I guess we'll have to trust the engine crew to do the right thing, if and when the time comes."

"Just like Johnny and Roy do everyday."

* * *

 

As Chet and Marco prepared to saw away the support beams to the roof of the squad, Captain Stanley placed an asbestos blanket over the turnout coat to prevent showering sparks from igniting anything inside.

Mike had managed to pry open the damaged compartment that housed the bio-phone. He handed it off to Captain Stanley before he worked on opening the other compartments for the backboards and c-collars.

Setting the bio-phone down on the ground next to the road near the front bumper of the engine, Captain Stanley was alarmed to see that the protective casing for the bio-phone was dented. If the line between the crew and Rampart was impossible to establish, then Johnny and Roy could be in serious trouble. A quick onceover told the experienced engineer that the damage was merely aesthetic and that the phone should be in proper working order. He picked up the line.

"Rampart, this is Engine 51; how do you read?" He put a hand up to cover his exposed ear in attempt to drown out the now roaring saws in the distance.

* * *

Dr. Brackett immediately responded to the call, the very call he had been waiting for. "This is Rampart 51, we read you loud and clear."

 _'Rampart, we have three victims of a two vehicle collision: Two Code-I's_.'

As Captain Stanley spoke Dixie approached Dr. Brackett with a pad of paper and pen at the ready. Dr. Early silently listened in on the tense call.

 _'The first victim, an unknown male, is a Code-F_.'

Both Dr. Brackett and Dixie momentarily flinched after hearing the 'Code-F'. The accident was just as serious as they had feared.

 _'The second and third victims are still in the process of being extricated. Stand by Rampart_.'

"Standing by." Dr. Brackett looked over at Dixie and saw the concern in her beautiful blue eyes. "Don't think like that Dix, you know as well as I do that Johnny and Roy aren't the type of guys to go down so easily."

"I know that Kel. It just never gets any easier when it's a friend who needs to be rescued."

* * *

The roof of the wrecked squad had been sawed free and set aside on the ground. Mike had managed locate two backboards and two c-collars. Chet tossed aside his facemask and saw as he climbed onto the hood of the squad. He pulled the blanket and turnout coat away from Johnny and Roy, who had remained unconscious despite the chaotic noise just inches from their heads.

"Give me one of the neck braces."

Mike handed Chet the requested item. He and Marco watched in silence as Chet carefully slipped the collar around Johnny's neck.

"He's good, now the other."

Just as before Mike handed Chet the second c-collar and Chet mindfully used it to hold Roy's neck in a stabilized position as well.

Marco then climbed up onto the hood of the squad next to Chet. "If we slip the backboard down at an angle we should be able to get it behind Johnny and 'log roll' him into position."

"Right." Chet agreed.

Mike slid the two backboards up onto the rear of the squad then climbed up after them.

Captain Stanley had been observing from the road. Keeping the line to Rampart open he returned to his diligently working crew to assist in anyway he possibly could.

"You got him?" Chet checked with Marco before even trying to lift the backboard.

"Yeah! We can go now." Marco finished applying the safety straps to Johnny's upper chest and legs.

Chet and Marco supported the weight of the backboard near Johnny's head while Mike and Captain Stanley lifted the opposite end. The four men moved in perfect synchronization to lift and carry their wounded colleague from the decimated vehicle to the relative safety of the soft grass close to the bio-phone.

Captain Stanley retrieved the line to Rampart. "Rampart, this is Engine 51, the first Code-I has been successfully extricated. Note that the victim is John Gage."

 _'Noted Engine 51_.'

"Can you three get Roy without me?"

"Yeah," Mike answered confidently. "no problem."

"Okay, but be careful of his ribs. Before John blacked out he said Roy probably has a broken rib or two."

Captain Stanley resumed communication with Rampart. "Victim is suffering from a broken arm, and probable concussion." After unfastening the safety straps he carefully opened Johnny's blue uniform shirt and lifted away the white t-shirt which had concealed several bruises beneath. "There is a small cut on his forehead and multiple bruises over his upper body. Victim is unconscious and has been for approximately..." He noted the time on his watch. "twenty minutes."

 _'51, splint the arm if at possible. Can you get a set a vitals?_ '

"Stand by."

 _'Standing by_.'

Taking Johnny's wrist, from his unbroken arm, Captain Stanley took his pulse. "Got a pulse of 76. Unable to get a B.P. at this time."

 _'51, has the second squad or ambulance arrived at the scene?_ '

"Negative."

Chet, Marco and Mike approached their Captain with Roy on the second backboard. Roy was beginning to have trouble breathing.

"Rampart, second victim has been extricated. The second victim is Roy DeSoto."

 _'Do you have a set vitals on victim two_?'

"Stand by." Captain Stanley took Roy's pulse just as he had Johnny's. "Pulse on victim two is 94." He looked up at his crew. "Can you guys locate the drug box and the rest of the squad's equipment?"

"Right away." Marco answered for the three of them as they returned to the wrecked squad.

"Rampart, victim two is also unconscious with a severe laceration above his left eye, he's also showing signs of respiratory distress. His breathing is becoming labored, there is no airway obstruction." He leaned over Roy and saw a small trickle of blood beginning to run from the corner of Roy's mouth. "Probable internal bleeding apparent."

* * *

Dr. Brackett bit his bottom lip anxiously. "51, if at all possible start victim two on two liters of oxygen. Keep us posted with frequent updates until the squad arrives."

_'10-4.'_

He looked over at Dixie. "They'll be okay."

She gave him a look of cautious optimism as she answered. "Yeah."

"Kel?" Dr. Early finally broke his silence. "If Roy is bleeding internally..."

"I know. Time is critical."

"And time seems to be the one thing working against us and them."

"Like always."

* * *

 

Captain Stanley clicked on his HT and contacted dispatch. "Dispatch this is 51, what is the E.T.A. of the requested squad?"

 _'51; E.T.A. is eight minutes_.'

"10-4."

Johnny slowly began to stir, his heavy eyes opening and struggling to focus on the thick tree tops and leaves that were suddenly overhead. "Roy?" He tried to sit up but was promptly met by his Captain's hands on his shoulders, forcing him to lay back. He focused on his Captain's face. "Cap? What's going on?"

"Easy pal!" He coaxed his often zealous colleague to relax. "You're out of the squad, so is Roy."

"Roy?" Johnny suddenly remembered the accident. "Where is he?" He tried to sit up again.

"Relax Johnny! Lay down, we're taking care of him. He's right next to you."

Unable to turn his head because of the c-collar Johnny propped himself upright on his good arm and saw his partner laying unconscious on the backboard, blood covering his face and beginning to run from his mouth. "Roy!" His hand instinctively reached out and grabbed Roy's wrist to check for a pulse.

"Johnny, listen to me." Captain Stanley was struggling to get Johnny to calm down. "We're taking care of him _and you_. You're no longer paramedics, you're now victims of an auto accident. Let the nice firemen do their jobs."

Reluctantly Johnny cooperated with his Captain's request and laid back down. "How bad?" He asked as he began to shiver.

"Pretty bad."

Mike, Chet and Marco returned to their Captain and downed colleagues with the portable oxygen, a few temporary splints and drugbox. When Chet saw that Johnny was conscious he made sure to hide his relief, he didn't want his concern to affect their 'special' form of friendship.

Captain Stanley resumed contact with Rampart. "Rampart, this is 51."

 _'Go ahead 51._ ' Dr. Brackett answered the line again.

"Rampart victim one is now conscious. He is alert and coherent, but is now seemingly going into shock."

 _'10-4, 51. Start victim on oxygen as soon as possible, two liters and get a blood pressure reading for both victims_.'

"10-4."

Marco had overheard the orders and taken the liberty of placing the oxygen masks over his colleagues' faces. Chet found the B.P. cuff in the drugbox and wrapped it around Johnny's bicep first.

"Cap." Chet finished taking the reading. "B.P. is 110/70."

"Rampart," Captain Stanley relayed the information. "B.P. on victim one is 110/70."

 _'51, is there an rigidity in the victim's abdomen_?'

"Stand by."

Mike carefully proceeded to check Johnny's abdomen with gentle pressure and palpitations. He shook his head 'no'.

"Negative Rampart."

 _'Has the arm been splinted?_ '

"Currently in the process of splinting now."

Marco took the temporary cardboard splint and proceeded to stabilize Johnny's arm. Despite using careful, precise movement the experience was painful. Johnny gritted his teeth and held his breath while his arm was being tended to.

During this assessment Chet checked Roy's B.P. while Mike checked for internal bleeding.

Marco finished the splinting process. "Hey Cap, there's a lot of bruising and swelling in his forearm."

"Rampart the arm has been splinted, there's significant bruising and swelling in the forearm."

 _'51, is the victim in pain?_ '

Johnny shook his head 'no', not because he wasn't in pain but because he didn't want his senses dulled. His instincts as a paramedic often overwrote his instinct for self preservation.

"Victim says no."

Dr. Brackett had gotten to know Johnny pretty well over the years and knew that he was going to be too stubborn to admit his pain. _'10-4, 51. Do have a B.P. for victim two?_ '

Chet looked over to his captain. "100/70."

"B.P. on victim two is 100/70."

Mike gave further information on Roy's condition. "Cap, his abdomen is mildly rigid."

Captain Stanley sighed before relaying the latest set of vitals to Rampart. "Rampart, victim two has a B.P. of 100/70 and has mild rigidity in the abdomen."

In the distance the sound of approaching sirens caught everyone's attention.

 _'51, victim two may be going into hypovolemic shock. Can you use apply anti-shock trousers?_ '

Captain Stanley looked toward Mike.

"Sorry Cap, they were destroyed in the wreck." He was opening two pouches containing new yellow blankets.

"Negative Rampart."

_'Do you have an updated E.T.A. on the squad?'_

"Not currently, Rampart."

 _'10-4 51, use blankets to keep victim two warm until the squad arrives_.'

"Cap!" Chet was draping a yellow blanket over Roy when he noticed a change in his condition. "Roy's stopped breathing!"

"Get the resuscitator!" Captain Stanley reacted quickly and directed Chet to the back-up resuscitator stored in the engine. He kept one hand on Johnny's shoulder to keep the injured paramedic from trying to move, while keeping in contact with the hospital. "Rampart, victim two has stopped breathing. Attempting to resuscitate now."

 _'10-4, 51._ '

Mike pulled away the oxygen mask from Roy's bloody face and bent down trying to hear or feel Roy's breathing. There was nothing. He pressed his hand on Roy's abdomen and felt no movement.

Chet returned with the resuscitator and placed the mask over Roy's face. He pressed the button which forced the oxygen into Roy's body while Mike kept count on Chet's behalf.

Marco opened Roy's shirt fully, cut away the white t-shirt beneath and attached the E.K.G. leads to Roy's bruised chest.

The sirens from the distance came closer and silenced. The police car came a stop behind the engine. Officer Vince Howard stepped out and surveyed the scene. He spotted both Johnny and Roy laying injured on the ground with the engine crew working to keep them alive. Struggling to get Roy breathing again.

Turning on the E.K.G. Captain Stanley and Johnny looked at the heart rate being displayed. Johnny informed his Captain on Roy's current heart rate. "Sinus rhythm, bradycardic: heart rate 54."

"Rampart," Captain Stanley relayed the information. "victim two is still not breathing without assistance, he's bradycardic with a rate of 54."

 _'51, send a strip._ '

"10-4 Rampart, this will be lead two."

* * *

Dr. Brackett carefully studied the transmitted strip. Dixie was still standing at his side.

"No sign of fibrillation. He must have punctured a lung." He resumed contact with engine 51. "51, is the second squad at the scene?"

* * *

Vince overheard the question. "They were maybe two minutes behind me."

As if on cue sirens from the approaching squad filled the air.

Captain Stanley let out a sigh. "Rampart, squad E.T.A. less than two minutes."

'10-4, 51. Continue resuscitation.'

"10-4." He released his tense grip from Johnny's shoulder. "John, don't think like that."

Johnny was staring helplessly as Chet, Mike and Marco tended to Roy on his behalf. "I can't help it Cap."

"Right now, you have to. At least for a little while longer, then you can needlessly blame yourself and beat yourself up at Rampart and have Miss McCall set you straight so I don't have to anymore."

Vince kneeled down next to Captain Stanley. "The driver of the 'Caddy', do you know who he is?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

The second squad finally arrived at the scene of the accident. The responding ambulance had followed the squad to the scene.

Johnny watched at the arriving paramedic crew stepped out of the squad and gathered their equipment. "Oh no, not Brice!"

Captain Stanley's hand returned to Johnny's shoulder in a playfully sympathetic manner. "Be strong John, at least you don't have to work the shift with him."

"Thanks Cap..."

Brice, along with 'the Animal' Bob Bellingham, took over Roy's care. Chet, Marco and Mike slowly backed away and watched silently from a comfortable distance. Using the already established link to Rampart Brice updated the hospital on Roy's condition. Bellingham tended to Johnny while Brice focused on Roy.

Time seemed to slow down for the crew. It was one thing to tend to their downed colleagues, it was another to stand by and watch while others took over.

Bellingham had started an I.V. and was now checking Johnny's eyes with the penlight. "Johnny, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a car. Again."

"Does your head hurt?"

"In a way I didn't even know was possible..."

"Sorry, but I can't give you anything for the pain. It looks like you have a concussion."

"I don't want anything anyway."

Bellingham sighed a little. "Yeah, well, I need to check your arm now."

Johnny took in a deep breath. The intense pain was a vivid memory he dreaded revisiting. "Do what you have to do."

"Right."

As soon as Bellingham touched the severely broken limb the burning pain shot through Johnny's arm and caused him to stifle a groan of pain.

"Sorry, pal."

Johnny didn't hear the apology. Just as before his ears began to ring and his vision tunneled into blackness. He passed out again.

"Brice, Johnny's passed out."

Brice nodded to acknowledge his partner as he continued to relay information to Rampart. Brice had successfully inserted an esophageal airway down Roy's throat and attached the manual air bag. Mike had been breathing for Roy while Brice expertly acted on Dr. Brackett's orders.

"Bob, Rampart wants them transported A.S.A.P."

"Right." He motioned for the two ambulance attendants to wheel over the gurneys.

Johnny's unconscious form was lifted up from the ground by Captain Stanley, Chet, Marco and Bellingham, and placed onto the gurney. The attendants applied the safety straps and rolled Johnny toward the ambulance with Bellingham following, carrying the I.V. bag in his hand.

Next Roy was lifted onto his own gurney. Mike pumping the ambu-bag leading from his mouth, the dried smudged blood on his face with a thick white bandage over his eye, severe bruising that marred his chest and the attached portable heart monitor turned everyone's stomach. Brice followed the gurney as it was rolled to the back of the ambulance and lifted inside, next to Johnny.

Mike stepped out of the ambulance, Bellingham taking his position at the ambu-bag. As soon as the heavy ambulance doors shut Mike smacked the back of the ambulance signaling the driver to take off.

The crew watched with a mixed sense of relief and worry as the ambulance disappeared from sight.

"Vince." Captain Stanley returned his attention to the officer. "You said you knew the driver?"

"Yeah. Chuck Westmoor. A regular drunk and frequent patron of the 'drunk tank' down at the station."

"Did he have a family?"

"Not anymore. His wife wised up about four years ago after her third trip the emergency room. She took the kids and left town, permanently."

"He didn't take it well, did he?"

"No. He was a drunk before but after his favorite 'punching bag' left him he became a full time alcoholic. He never even tried to get help."

"What a damn waste."

* * *

 

Dr. Brackett was on relay with Brice and Bob during their long ambulance ride to Rampart. Dixie had already prepped the treatments rooms and was now patiently monitoring the radio in case another emergency came in the door.

Dr. Early, who had kept his usual quiet composure, was eyeing his friends with compassionate empathy. He walked over to the bay station where Dixie was continuing the never ending task of organizing patient files.

"Dixie?"

"Yeah Joe?" She looked up from the files to her friend.

"They're on their way. Everything will be okay."

She tried to smile but her concern made her cheery grin hollow. "That's what I keep telling myself."

"But you're worried about Roy."

"Yeah. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am. From what I've heard from Kel it sounds like Roy's suffered a punctured lung and will need surgical repair. And it sounds like Johnny's suffering from a *compartment syndrome in his arm. I don't want to see either of them go under the knife, but it's the only way to help them."

Dixie sighed. As an experienced nurse who had seen her fair share of injuries ranging from simple cuts and bruise to bullet wounds and limb amputation, but see the patient as a friend or family member struck her just as hard as ever.

Dr. Brackett exited the private call booth in the bay station. "Dix, is Dr. Morton still on call?"

"Yes. He was assisting Dr. Caine with an emergency C-section, last I heard."

"Could you find him? We'll need his help."

"Right Kel." Dixie took the phone and began checking for Dr. Morton's current whereabouts.

"Kel?" Dr. Early could tell from his friend's tone that something wasn't right. "What's going on?"

He sighed and wrung his hands together. "Roy still isn't breathing on his own. His heart rate is up to 96 and he's showing cyanosis. Possible pneumothorax."

"Absence of breath sounds?"

"Diminished sounds on the left lung."

"We're going to need a chest x-ray to confirm."

"I have x-ray standing by."

"If he develops a *bronchopleural fistula he'll need immediate surgery."

"I just hope he's strong enough to handle the surgery. He's been without treatment for too long."

Dixie hung up the phone. "Kel, Dr. Morton is on his way down."

"Good. Tell him to meet me in treatment room 1."

Dr. Early looked over at Dixie. "Does JoAnne know?"

"I'm calling her now."

* * *

In the ambulance Johnny was still unconscious, oblivious to his friend's struggle to survive.

While Bob continued to work the ambu-bag while Brice listened intently to Roy's chest for any sign of improvement or change. "Heart rate is still elevated. Negative breath sounds on the left."

Bob noted the time on his watch. "It'll be about ten more minutes until we reach Rampart. Think he'll be able to hold out."

" _Twelve_ minutes from Rampart," Brice coldly 'corrected' his partner. "and as for holding out, I've worked with DeSoto before. He seems to be in fit condition. I think his chances are good."

Johnny was slowly beginning to stir. His broken, splinted arm had been secured in place over his chest to prevent him from moving the damage limb causing further injury or pain. His glazed over brown eyes opened and he tried to look around. "Roy?"

Bob answered calmly. "Roy's right here. You're both on your way to Rampart. How do you feel?"

"Terrible. My hand is a little numb." His voice was low and flat. "How's Roy?"

"Hanging on."

"How bad?"

"Johnny, don't worry yourself with-"

" _How bad_?" He repeated with a little more authority.

"Pretty bad." Bob answered honestly our of respect for both Johnny and Roy.

Johnny closed his eyes and sighed. "Damn it. I should've-"

"No." Brice interrupted Johnny. "You should have done nothing. You were injured in the accident as well. You have no responsibility in this scenario."

"He's my partner. That makes him my responsibility." He flinched in pain and failed to hide it.

"Johnny, be honest. How's the pain?"

"Bad. I can barely stand it."

"We're almost to Rampart. It'll be another-"

"Brice! Roy's gone into v-fib!" Bob banged his hand against the driver's compartment of the ambulance. "Pull over!"

Brice picked up the line to Rampart. "Rampart, patient has gone into v-fib."

Dr. Early responded. _'Defibrillate, 400 watt seconds_!'

"10-4."

Johnny held his breath as he listened to the defibrillator whine to life as the life saving charge built. Brice readied the paddles and applied the gel. Bob continued pumping the ambu-bag and counted down the charge. "One, two, three, four..." He took his hand from the ambu-bag.

"Clear." Brice stated as he delivered the electric charge through Roy's heart.

Roy's body twitched and arced upward slightly on the gurney. The straps prevented him from moving too far. The sight was almost too much for Johnny to deal with.

* * *

The engine crew had given their statement to Vince, cleaned up their equipment and proceeded to follow the ambulance to the hospital. Chet volunteered to bring in the squad, he was following 'Big Red'. As the engine rounded the corner en route to the hospital they spied to ambulance parked alongside the road.

Mike slowed the rig and stopped behind the ambulance.

Captain Stanley had become familiar enough with the paramedic crew's routine to know that when the ambulance pulls to the side of the road that it means the patient has gone down hill. "C'mon guys, don't do this. You've made it so far already."

* * *

"No conversion." Bob noted the lack of change on the heart monitor after the second attempt to defibrillate.

"One more time." Brice readied the paddles.

"One, two, three, four..."

"Clear."

The third life saving shock was delivered.

"He's back!" Bob resumed working the ambu-bag. "Normal sinus rhythm."

Brice leaned forward to address the driver. "Okay, let's go."

Johnny let out his anxious breath and closed his eyes.

The ambulance pulled away from the side of the road and resumed traveling to the hospital. The sirens and lights blaring their all too familiar song.

"Rampart, successful conversion. E.T.A. eight minutes."

 _'10-4_.'

* * *

Mike began following the ambulance again. The three crew members let out a collective sigh of relief as they resumed the journey.

"That's it, hang on guys." Captain Stanley praised his paramedics. "Things wouldn't be the same without ya'."

* * *

 

The ambulance, followed by the engine and squad, backed into the parking lot of Rampart, where it was greeted by three orderlies and Dr. Early. Opening the ambulance doors the orderlies lowered Johnny's gurney to the ground. Dr. Early took his pulse and carefully checked his broken arm. "Take him into two."

The two orderlies wheeled Johnny inside and out of sight.

Brice assisted the third orderly with Roy's gurney, while Bob continued to breathe for Roy. Dr. Early motioned for the orderly to wheel the gurney inside the hospital while he walked alongside monitoring Roy's pulse the whole trek. Brice followed closely carrying the I.V. bag so Bob could focus on pumping the ambu-bag.

The engine crew climbed out of the rig and exchanged nervous glances before they walked into the waiting room of the hospital. The familiar faces of the hospital staff were nowhere to be seen and the waiting room itself was uncharacteristically quiet, empty.

* * *

Dr. Brackett and Dr. Morton worked in perfect synchronization as they assessed Roy's overall condition. Dr. Brackett slid the bell of stethoscope over Roy's heart and checked both lungs. "Mike, no breath sounds on the left."

Brice assisted in transferring the leads from the portable cardiac monitor to the one already in place in the exam room. "He never regained consciousness or attempted to breathe on his own."

Dixie, who had been assisting the two doctors, began making notes on Roy's current and past condition.

Bob stopped working the ambu-bag as Dr. Morton hooked the ventilator to the tracheal tube already inserted down Roy's throat. "Brice, shouldn't we check in with Captain Stanley and the rest of the crew?"

Brice adjusted his glasses and gave Bob a completely unemotional, blank look. "I'm sure Captain Stanley would appreciate an update."

The two paramedics left the room together, Bob looked back at Roy with empathy before following his partner into the waiting room.

* * *

"Brice." Captain Stanley had been waiting for the two paramedics. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

"Captain Stanley both John and Roy are stable. But it appears Roy has suffered a punctured lung. Probably caused by a broken rib."

"What about Johnny's arm?"

"The severity of the break, or possibly multiple breaks are significant. I can't say for sure since I'm not a doctor and don't have an x-ray to examine."

Captain Stanley could decide if he wanted to punch Brice for being so cold or shake his hand for saving his crew members. Instead he just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks."

Bob, though usually not the quickest wit in the county, was far more empathetic than Brice. "Captain Stanley, if you want I can check in on Johnny for you?"

"Thanks Bob, I appreciate it."

Bob nodded and made his way back to treatment room two.

Brice looked at his watch. "Captain Stanley, did you bring in our squad?"

"Yes, Chet drove it in for you."

"Thank you Chet. May I have the keys?" Without a word Chet took the keys from his pocket and tossed them to Brice, who clumsily caught them. "I'll restock the supplies while I wait for Bob."

* * *

Bob was silently watching as Dr. Early and nurse Sharon Walters were assessing Johnny's condition. "Doc?"

Dr. Early looked over his shoulder at the heavy-set paramedic in the doorway. "Come on in Bob."

"Hey Johnny, how're you doing?"

"Well, aside from the broken arm and the skull shattering headache, I guess I'm okay. How's Roy?"

Bob looked down at his feet. "Still not responding."

Johnny closed his eyes and fought back his anger at how stupid and pointless the entire accident had been. Despite his frustration he still managed to find some words of gratitude "Thanks for everything Bob."

"Yeah. No problem. I'm going to let your Captain know you're awake and holding on."

"Yeah..."

Bob forced himself to smile as he left the room.

Dr. Early checked Johnny's eyes with his penlight. "Don't do that Johnny."

"Do what?"

"I know your angry and I know you keeping going over in your mind any way you could've done something different, but you can't. What's done is done. What's important is focusing on you and Roy's recovering."

"Oh man..."

Johnny covered his face with his free hand, which Dr. Early gently pulled away. He didn't want Johnny touching the small cuts on his forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Did anyone tell... Has anyone called JoAnne?"

"Yes. Dixie called her."

"How am I going to explain to her-"

"Stop! Johnny, you did nothing wrong. You have to accept the fact that you were _both_ injured and there was nothing that you could do."

"I may have to accept it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No you don't. No one does." He put his hand sympathetically on Johnny's shoulder. "Do me a favor."

"What's that."

"Tell me everything you remember about the accident. Everything that happened just before you were hit, what you remember after you woke up, how Roy was faring before you two were taken from the squad... Everything that you can think of!"

* * *

Dr. Brackett, Dr. Morton and Dixie stepped out of treatment room one while the x-ray technician took the much needed x-rays of Roy's chest and skull.

From the waiting room the four crew members from Station 51 were standing together and watching impatiently as Dr. Brackett walked toward them.

"Captain Stanley," Dr. Brackett chose to address him as an official rather than a first name basis out of respect for him and his position. "Roy has almost certainly suffered from a collapsed lung. We can't be one-hundred percent sure without an x-ray, but Dr. Morton and I believe he will require surgery to repair the damage."

The news failed to give any comfort or reassurance to the worried crew members.

"And Johnny? His arm looked like it was in pretty rough shape."

"Dr. Early is examining him right now. I'm sorry, I wish I could've given you more direct confirmation on their conditions."

"No, it's alright. Having them here and getting treatment is the best possible moment we could've hoped for."

JoAnne DeSoto walked into the hospital and looked right at Captain Stanley. "Captain?"

"JoAnne." He didn't know what to say that could possible ease her concern.

Fortunately Dixie had been waiting for JoAnne to arrive and intervened. "JoAnne, why don't you come with me? We can talk in private."

Dixie escorted the trembling wife and mother to the doctor's lounge, much to the appreciation of the crew.

"Doc, what do I tell her? Roy was hit by a drunk and needs surgery."

"Well, I think you should start off with 'Roy's alive'."

"Yeah, I just hate having to tell family members..."

"I know. Believe me, I know. It has never gotten easier and it never will." The x-ray tech left treatment room one and entered treatment room two. Dr. Morton returned to the room to check on Roy. "That's my cue. I'll update you as soon as we know anything more."

"Thanks."

"Hey Cap," Marco spoke up. "I would like to go sit with JoAnne, if that's okay."

Captain Stanley smiled a little. "That would be just great, thanks Marco."

* * *

While Johnny's arm was being x-rayed Dr. Early decided to check in on Roy's condition next door. Seeing the red-headed paramedic hooked to a ventilator and cardiac monitor was enough to make him pause in his tracks momentarily.

Dr. Brackett was carefully listening to Roy's chest while Dr. Morton was checking his blood pressure.

"Kel, how's it looking?"

Dr. Brackett straightened up and draped his stethoscope around his neck. "Not great, listen for yourself."

Dr. Early took the moment to listen to Roy's chest himself. He grimaced as he looked to his colleague. "Punctured lung?"

"Most likely."

"Damn. Johnny said that Roy was unconscious and slumped over the steering wheel. When he checked Roy's chest he felt at least two broken ribs which shifted under his touch."

"Roy must've impacted the steering column with his chest during the collision." Dr. Brackett carefully examined the bruises still forming on Roy's chest. "Did Johnny say anything else?"

"He was able to push Roy into an upright position in the squad before he passed out himself."

"What about after?"

"After that the engine crew had taken over Roy's care. He couldn't do much and Captain Stanley wouldn't let him get up."

Dr. Brackett couldn't help but smile at Johnny's stubbornness. "Remind me to ask Captain Stanley how he managed to keep Johnny still, would ya'?"

Dr. Brackett and Dr. Morton intently studied the x-ray templates of Roy's chest and skull. Both physicians had enough experience in the field of medicine to easily identify the severity of the injuries and recognize the symptoms of a collapsed lung and concussion. The x-ray's merely confirmed their diagnosis.

"Mike, we need to get him into surgery soon."

"I know. I'll check with Dr. Caine, see if the O.R. is ready."

"Thanks Mike. I'll go talk to JoAnne."

* * *

Next door in treatment room two Dr. Early was examining the x-ray of Johnny's skull and arm. He had reached his diagnosis.

"Johnny, you have a mild concussion, and both your radius and ulna are broken. You're also suffering from compartment syndrome in your arm."

"Explains the pain." Johnny dryly commented. "What's the next step?"

"We need to drain the fluid building up in your arm. Otherwise you'll continue to experience extreme pain and possible irreversible damage to your hand and fingers."

"Surgery?"

"Normally we would just drain the fluid, but since it' been building for so long without immediate treatment, it looks like minor surgery is the best option."

Johnny sighed heavily. "Great. When do we start?"

"Soon. It's a slow day, as soon as an O.R. opens up we'll get you in."

"Thanks. I guess."

"You're still worried about Roy."

"Of course I am. How in the world do you just stop caring about your friend?"

"You don't. But you need to stop thinking in such a cynical manner, it won't help anyone."

"I know."

"Just relax here." He put his hand on Johnny's shoulder before he made his way toward the door. "I'll go inform your captain."

"Hey, Doc?"

"Yeah?" He stopped in the doorway.

"JoAnne?"

He forced a grin to his face. "Dixie is explaining everything to her, and Marco is keeping her company."

"Good ol' Marco."

* * *

Dr. Early walked into the doctor's lounge. Dixie and Marco were trying to be of some comfort to JoAnne. The three of them were sitting around the small circular table in the middle of the room, which smelt of stale coffee.

"Dix?"

"Yes Joe?" She turned her gaze to her colleague.

"Has Kel updated you yet?"

"Not yet." Dixie put her hand on JoAnne's trembling arm. "What about Johnny?"

"Mild concussion and broken arm. He'll need minor surgery on the arm, but he's awake, coherent and more focused on Roy than himself."

JoAnne couldn't hide the small grin. She had gotten to know Johnny pretty well and was familiar with his stubbornness.

Dr. Brackett walked into the doctor's lounge ready to inform JoAnne on her husband's condition. "JoAnne?"

"Dr. Brackett." She turned in her chair and looked at Dr. Brackett with concern in her eyes. "How's Roy?"

He sat down at the table across from her. "He's alive and holding his own. But we need to perform surgery to repair the damage to his lung."

"Oh God..." She clasped her hands together and pressed them against her chin.

"It'll be okay. This kind of procedure is not at all uncommon."

"But it's still surgery." She closed her eyes and tried to get the image of Roy laying on the operating table out of her mind.

"When it's all over I'll find you and answer all your questions. It shouldn't take more than two hours."

She nodded silently, small tears began rolling down her face.

Dixie instinctively resumed trying to ease JoAnne's nervousness as Dr. Brackett slowly left the lounge. Dr. Early followed his colleague into the hallway. "Kel? Think there will be any complications?"

"I don't know. Roy went into v-fib during transport, but he successfully converted without any medicinal support." He grimaced at the thought of having to possibly restart his friend's heart. "How's Johnny?"

"Like Roy he's going to need surgery to reduce the effects of the compartment syndrome before it does any irreparable damage."

"It's a shame. Two talented paramedics are going to be out of action for weeks all because of one driver."

Captain Stanley had seen the two doctor's talking and approached the conversation. "One _drunk_ driver." He corrected.

Both Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early gave the edgy captain sympathetic looks.

"Did I hear you say they'll _both_ need surgery?"

"Unfortunately." Dr. Early answered. "It's their only option."

"Damn it." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I take it you just told JoAnne?"

"Yeah. She's scared."

"I don't blame her. As much as I want to stay here, Chief McConike wants us back at the station as soon as the back-up squad and temporary paramedics can be found."

"If you're not here when everything is over I'll call you at the station."

"Thanks. Look, I'm going to check in with JoAnne, think you could update Chet and Mike?"

"Sure." Dr. Early answered in his usual laidback manner.

* * *

Johnny was staring at the ceiling of the treatment room, completely oblivious to the very attractive nurse keeping an eye on him. His thoughts were focused on Roy and he kept replaying the accident over and over again in his mind. The guilt, the unfounded and agonizing guilt still ate away at him.

In walked Dixie. She motioned for Sharon to leave so she could have a private moment with Johnny. "So, how's my favorite patient?"

"Broken and miserable."

"Aw, come on. Don't talk like that."

"It's true. My arm's broken and I have a miserable headache."

"Johnny?" She crossed her arms and gave him stern look. "Stop thinking about the accident."

"I can't help it."

"Yes you can. I know you've already heard this today but you have to _stop_ blaming yourself."

"I can't, Dix. Roy's my partner, I should've been able to help him!"

"John Gage, you listen to me. You were _both_ injured in the accident. You were _both_ hit by the other driver. You were _both_ knocked unconscious. Now, you tell me exactly how a paramedic does his job while he's injured _AND_ unconscious?"

He didn't have an answer. He just swallowed his guilt and resumed staring at the blank white ceiling overhead.

"I heard the story from Marco. The other driver was drunk. You didn't make him take a drink and you didn't make him get behind the wheel. He chose to drink and he chose to drive."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Now, the O.R. is all set up. You'll be taken into surgery soon. When you wake up your arm is going to feel a whole lot better and your partner is going to be breathing a whole lot easier. The last thing he needs to see when he wakes up is his partner beating himself up for a crime he didn't commit."

"Thanks Dixie."

"No problem. I enjoy our little talks."

For the first time since the accident Johnny found something to smile about.

* * *

 

Captain Stanley set a fresh cup of warm coffee down on the table for JoAnne. Earlier Marco went back into the waiting room with Chet and Mike to update his colleagues, and with Dixie now keeping an eye on Johnny he and JoAnne were now alone in the doctor's lounge.

"So how are Chris and Jenny?" Captain Stanley was trying to keep JoAnne's mind off of Roy as much as possible.

"Fine." JoAnne stared at the unappealing mug of coffee. "Chris wants to join little league this summer and Jenny's shown an interest in art. Right now they're staying with my mother."

"Do they... uh, know?" He struggled to find the delicate words.

"Not yet. I told them their daddy wasn't feeling well and I was going to see him at the hospital."

"I see. You know that if you need anything for any reason..."

"I know. Thank you Hank."

Chet walked into the lounge and gently greeted JoAnne with his usual cheesy grin. "Hey JoAnne, you need anything?"

"No Chet, I'm okay. Thank you."

"Uh, cap?" Chet addressed his superior. "Vince stopped by a few minutes ago and cleared the squad of any charges."

Captain Stanley shrugged a little. "Not surprising."

"And we received word that the back-up squad has arrived at the station." He continued. "Chief McConike..."

"Yeah, I know." He looked back to JoAnne. "Duty calls."

"I understand. I'll be alright."

"Remember, if you need anything at all, we're just a phone call away." Reluctantly Captain Stanley rose from the table, but stopped to squeeze JoAnne's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Dixie walked into the lounge put her hand on Chet's arm. "I take it you have to return to the station."

"Yeah. Any update yet?" Chet asked hopefully.

"They're both in surgery now. I'll call you at the station as soon as it's over." She turned her attention to JoAnne. "I'm sorry you couldn't see Roy before he was taken into the O.R., but the sooner the better."

JoAnne just nodded to acknowledge Dixie. She was afraid that if she tried to peak she'd end up sobbing instead.

Captain Stanley and Chet didn't want to leave JoAnne alone. She was so sweet and kind, it pained them to see her so vulnerable. Dixie flashed them a look to let them know she'd lend her shoulder for JoAnne to cry on. In response they gave her appreciative grins and slipped out the door.

Dixie sat down next to JoAnne and put her hand on JoAnne's arm. "He's strong. He'll be alright."

Unable to hold back her tears anymore JoAnne began silently weeping while Dixie embraced her in an empathetic and supportive hug.

* * *

In the sterilized operating room Dr. Brackett and Dr. Morton prepared for the lifesaving procedure that would repair Roy's collapsed lung.

Fortunately Roy was fit, healthy and had a naturally strong constitution. Unfortunately Roy was also a friend to both surgeons.

"Ready doctor?" Dr. Morton asked his more experienced colleague.

Dr. Brackett had been carefully reexamining the x-rays. "Ready." He answered reassuringly as he looked down at Roy, who has been long unconscious and now under anesthesia. "I hope he is too."

* * *

In the second O.R. Dr. Early along with a fantastic orthopedic surgeon, Dr. Taylor, prepared to work on Johnny's arm. Dr. Early leaned over the very reluctant and unintentionally frequent patient. "Johnny, we're going to put you under. Do you have any questions?"

"Did everyone wash their hands?" He tried to be funny but he was in too much pain to put his whole heart into the quip.

Dr. Early smiled from behind his surgical mask. "Don't worry, we're professionals." He looked to Dr. Taylor. "Ready to begin?"

"Ready." She replied warmly. "So this is the 'famous' Johnny Gage. Wish we could've met under better circumstances."

Johnny looked at the unfamiliar blonde bombshell with curiosity. "Actually these are pretty average circumstances for me."

She smiled as the attending anesthesiologist put the mask over Johnny's face. Within a matter of seconds Johnny was under and blissfully unaware of the incredible mounting pain in his severely broken arm.

Dr. Early exposed the injury. "Glad he's under. No one in their right mind would be able to stand the pain for much longer."

* * *

The engine pulled into the garage of Station 51 and parked next to the shiny back-up squad. The four crew members climbed out of the cab and slowly walked into the day room. Paramedics Joel Forrester and his partner Clay Nelson were sitting around the table, anxiously awaiting for the return of their temporary crew.

"Captain Stanley?" Joel rose from the table. "I'm Joel, this is my partner Clay."

"Oh, hey fellas." Captain Stanley offered his hand to shake and properly greet the new paramedics. "Welcome to Station 51. This is Mike Stoker, Chet Kelley and Marco Lopez."

The six men awkwardly but politely introduced themselves to each other. As if on cue the Klaxons sounded off and called the 'reunited' station to a new call.

"They're playing our song." Captain Stanley commented. "Hope you guys are ready."

"Always." Clay replied confidently as he and Joel followed the engine crew into the garage.

* * *

Two hours passed by agonizingly slow. Evening set in.

Dr. Early and Dr. Taylor had successfully relieved the mounting fluid and pressure in Johnny's arm, effectively reversing the potential damage of the compartment syndrome. The dark haired medic was in post-op, still unconscious. His right arm heavily bandaged and splinted in a temporary cast. Hours after the accident bruises and scrapes were still forming on his beaten body and face.

Checking the monitors Dr. Early decided that Johnny was going to make a full recovery. "Good work Johnny. Looks like you're going to live to fight another day. "

* * *

 

The pungent aroma of plastic and astringent was the first thing Johnny became aware of as he slowly awoke from his anesthesia induced slumber. His pounding headache, throbbing at the same pace of his heart, made the noxious odor that much more intense.

Looking around the room through blurry eyes he recognized the surroundings as that of a patient room in Rampart. The dividing blue curtain that provided privacy between the two beds in the room was drawn. He could see the vague outline of someone laying the bed. "Roy?" His voice was feeble from weakness.

"Johnny?" The curtain was pulled back by JoAnne. "You're awake."

"JoAnne!" He tried to sit up but the pain forced him to flinch and freeze in place. He lowered himself back down onto his bed with his uninjured but sore arm.

"Don't move. Roy's right here." She was holding Roy's limp hand tightly.

"Roy..." He closed his eyes and let out a pained breath as focused on his partner's face. The clear oxygen mask didn't hide the bruises or cuts on Roy's face and forehead. "How is he?"

"Dr. Brackett said he'll make a full recovery." She smiled warmly as a single tear of relief rolled down her face.

"Thank the Lord..."

Dixie walked into the room and smiled at her favorite two paramedics. "Dr. Brackett will be stopping by soon." She approached Johnny's bed and could see by the look on his face that he was in pain. "Did you try to get up?"

"A little." He admitted with a mild blush on his face.

"Uh-huh. Your arm was repaired but it still hasn't healed. You know better."

"Yeah, I know."

"Not to mention all the bumps and bruises that you couldn't feel before making their presence known now."

As expected Dr. Brackett walked into the room, his stethoscope draped around his neck. "Dix." He greeted the head nurse. "How're our star patients?"

"Johnny's awake. And hurting."

"Oh, I see. I can fix that." He smiled a little. "What about Roy?"

JoAnne squeezed Roy's hand. "Still unconscious."

Dr. Brackett walked over to the downed paramedic laying perfectly still in the bed. He took the small penlight from his coat pocket and checked Roy's pupils. "Pupillary response is a little sluggish, but between the concussion and anesthesia this is to be expected." Placing the stethoscope in his ears he proceeded to listen to Roy's chest and compare what he heard to the display on the cardiac monitor. "Heart rate is regular and strong." He then ran the bell across Roy's chest to listen to his lungs. "Lungs are clear. No sign of edema."

Both JoAnne and Johnny relaxed upon hearing the good news. "When do you think he'll wake up Dr. Brackett?" JoAnne gripped Roy's hand a little tighter.

"I would wager he'll wake up sometime tomorrow morning. But I'm not worried. He needs to rest." He walked over to Johnny's bed. "Now, let's take the edge off the pain."

"Doc, I really appreciate it." Johnny forced an optimistic grin. "Think I could call the guys at the station and let them know the good news?"

Dixie chimed in. "Don't you worry about it. I promised your captain I'd call as soon as there was an update, and I always keep my word."

* * *

The engine and squad pulled into the station. Small trails of ash and dust followed the two vehicles as they took their respective places in the garage.

One by one the crew members slowly exited their vehicles and made their way into the day room. Chet was rubbing at his shoulder as he plopped down the leather sofa. "Aw man, today was just one bad day!"

"Tell me about it!" Marco sat on the couch next to his friend. "First the day was quiet, then we get that weird cancelled call, and then the..." He trailed off.

"Accident." Chet finished for Marco.

"Yeah, and now we just dealt with one of the strangest fires we'll ever see!"

Joel and Clay, unfamiliar with the history of the station's more interesting calls, listened on curiously from the kitchen counter.

Mike sat down at the kitchen table and shut his eyes. "How do you suppose one kid with a book of matches managed to catch a pet store on fire?"

"I have no idea." Chet remarked bemused. "But man, the stench from the burning chew toys and bedding, I can still smell it!"

Marco laughed a little. "What about the poor little critters who got their fur singed?"

"Burnt hair is the WORST smell of all time! Nothing can top that!"

Captain Stanley had been standing in the doorway during the odd conversation. He was too wound up, too restless to sit down with the rest of his crew. He noticed Joel and Clay keeping quiet at the far end of the kitchen. "Well, it's a rare day when we respond to a fire without our paramedics going into action."

Clay brushed his sweaty, dirty blonde hair out of his eyes and looked over at Captain Stanley. "I'll take a day without an ambulance ride to the hospital any time."

"Speaking of the hospital..." Captain Stanley looked at the nearby phone on the wall. "Dixie should be calling any-"

The phone started ringing.

"Minute." He finished before answering the phone. "Station 51, Captain Stanley speaking."

The rest of the crew intently listened to the one sided conversation.

"Dixie, how are they?" As Dixie explained to him the positive prognosis over the phone Captain Stanley visibly relaxed both physically and emotionally. "That's great Dixie! When can we see them?"

As soon as Captain Stanley's voice took on a more positive tone the rest of the crew also relaxed, their tension fading away.

"Great! We'll stop by after shift change tomorrow morning, thanks again Dixie!" He hung up the phone and turned to his crew with charmed grin. "Shouldn't you guys be cleaning up that filthy engine?"

"Yes sir!" Chet had never been so happy to get the word to wash the rig. "Gotta' make sure 'Big Red' is looking his best."

* * *

Morning rays basked over the hospital and brightened the recovery room with warm light.

Johnny opened his eyes as the sunlight crept across his face. Using his good hand to shield his eyes he looked over at his partner in the opposite bed. JoAnne was curled up asleep in a chair next to the bed, her hand still holding onto Roy's.

"Mornin' partner." He clumsily pushed himself into an upright position in his bed. "Another beautiful day outside, you should really take a look."

JoAnne was gently roused by Johnny's morning greeting to Roy.

"I'm sorry JoAnne, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright. I wanted to call the kids before Mother sent them off to school, anyway." She sat up straight in the chair and ran her hand through her messy hair.

Dr. Early walked into the room, glad to see Johnny awake. "Johnny, how do you feel this morning?"

"Besides tired, achy and a little homesick? Pretty good."

"Is your arm bothering you?"

"No, not really." He looked down at his heavily bandaged arm. "When do I get the hard cast?"

"Soon enough. Eager to leave us already?" He teased as he checked the sutures in Johnny's arm for signs of infection.

"Nothing personal doc, I just hate being a patient."

"We all do..." A hoarse, muffled voice unexpectedly quipped.

Johnny looked over hopefully at his partner in the opposite bed. JoAnne was gently running her fingers through Roy's hair. "Roy? Can you hear me?"

As Dr. Early crossed the room to check on Roy, the red haired paramedic opened his blue eyes and focused on JoAnne's face. "Roy! I'm so glad to see you're finally awake."

"JoAnne? Dr. Early?" His confusion was evident. "What happened?" His voice regained strength and volume.

"You're in the hospital." JoAnne tearfully responded. "You've been unconscious since the accident."

"Accident?" He tensed up but Dr. Early kept him from moving too much by putting his hand reassuringly on Roy's shoulder.

"It's alright Roy. You're going to be fine and so is Johnny."

"Johnny?" He looked over at his partner in the other bed and pulled the oxygen mask from his face. "We were in an accident?"

"Yeah. After we got the cancelled call on the back roads we got 't-boned' by a drunk driver."

"Back roads..." Roy was struggling to remember. "We were responding to a... a gas leak, right?"

"Right." Johnny confirmed.

"They cancelled... we were on our way back to the station... and then it's all a blank." He put his hand to his forehead and felt the thick white bandage over his eye. "Ow..."

Dr. Early took the opportunity to check Roy's eyes. "Concussion. You're going to have one beauty of a headache for the next few days."

"How about you, partner?"

"Broken arm, but compared to your broken ribs and punctured lung..."

Roy slowly became aware of the heavy bandages wrapped around his chest and the increasing ache in his side. "Ah man, I missed everything good." He tried to joke, but on the inside he was shaking at the revelation of the previous days' events.

JoAnne wrapped her arms around him and hugged him lightly. "Not everything." She corrected.

There was a knock at the door and Captain Stanley pushed the door open slightly. "Hey, you guys okay with a few visitors _before_ visiting hours?"

Dr. Early looked toward the door. "I think we can make an exception."

"Thanks." He stepped into the room, dressed in his civilian clothing along with the rest of the crew, including Joel and Clay. "Johnny, _and_ Roy! About time you woke up."

"So I've been told!" Roy jested. He leaned back against his pillow as the pain from the concussion made itself known.

"You two scared us yesterday." Captain Stanley admitted. "So, as your superior officer I forbid you from ever getting hit by a car ever again!"

Johnny chuckled a little. "We'll do our best, but we can't answer on behalf of _all_ the lousy drivers in the county."

"When can I expect to see you two back at work?"

"Uh..." Johnny hadn't even given work a second thought.

Dr. Early spoke up. "It's going to be at least six weeks. But most likely eight."

"Eight weeks?!" Johnny didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, with your arm out of commission and will very likely require some physical therapy, you should consider eight weeks a blessing. Not to mention your partner's ribs _and_ both of your concussions."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Chet saw his opportunity to mess with his favorite 'pigeon' and he took it. "Relax Johnny, I'm sure Joel and Clay here will be more than adequate replacements. Maybe even permanently!" He draped his arms around the two quiet paramedics' shoulders.

"Oh 'ha ha' Chet, is that anyway to talk to an injured man?" Johnny tried to guilt.

"Hey, I'm just passing on a message from 'The Phantom'." Marco elbowed Chet in his ribs. "What?"

"That's the only advantage to staying at Rampart, no phantoms!"

With the moment significantly lighter and full of good humor JoAnne kissed Roy's forehead. "I'm going to call the kids and tell them the good news."

"Can I talk to them?" Roy almost pleaded as he did his best to hide his intensifying headache.

"I'll bring them over after school. Then you can talk to them for as long as you like." She smiled as she left the room.

Captain Stanley could see that Johnny and Roy were both in pain but trying to hide their discomfort. "You two need to rest, and so do we. We'll see you guys later, alright?"

"Alright Cap." Johnny replied happily.

"And if you guys need anything, just call. Okay?"

"Thanks Cap." Roy answered sleepily.

"Good. See you later." The crew took the cue and followed Captain Stanley out of the room.

Dr. Early looked down at his watch. "Dr. Brackett and Dixie should be arriving soon. I'm going to update them and check on my other patients. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Aspirin?" Roy asked.

"Sure. I'll have a nurse bring it in."

"Thanks Doc."

All the visitors left the room, leaving Johnny and Roy alone together.

"Hey Johnny, you were right."

"About what?" He turned his attention to his partner.

"You said that our cancelled call wouldn't be the most interesting event of the day."

Johnny grinned a little, but it soon faded as the lingering guilt came to the surface. "Roy, I'm really sorry I couldn't help you yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" Roy shot his partner a confused look. "You were in the squad, too."

"I know. But it's just..."

"Will you _please_ stop doing that to yourself?"

"Doing what?"

"Blaming yourself for things you can't possibly control." He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain in his head.

Johnny laughed a little. "That makes four."

"Four?"

"You, Cap, Dix and Doctor Early all told me the same thing."

"Take the hint partner!" He teased. "If you don't break this bad habit I could start doing it too, and then what?"

"I don't know. Get transferred and start working with Brice?"

"I already have a headache, don't even bring up that 'walking migraine'!"

_**-The End** _


End file.
